Le contrat Black-Prince
by Iroko
Summary: Récupérer la fortune et le rang dont sa mère avait été déshéritée, c'est plutôt cool. Se retrouver à devoir épouser son filleul à cause d'un contrat de mariage inclus dans le package, c'est PAS cool.


Blabla de l'auteur : jamais 2 sans 3 on dirait, en espérant que je m'arrête là (pas comme la fois où j'avais pondu 10 scripts en une seule journée)

 **Le contrat Black-Prince**

Severus était atterré. Alors que son grand-père était pour une obscure raison revenu sur sa décision de ne pas le réintégrer dans la famille, son statut d'héritier Prince le mettait sous le coup d'un contrat de mariage entre les Prince et les Black. Pour le coup il ne regrettait plus du tout d'avoir asticoté Black au point que celui-ci devienne imprudent et passe la baguette à gauche. Andromeda ayant été reniée, il évitait de se retrouver coincé avec Tonks-la-catastrophe-ambulante-qui-en-plus-préférait-les-loups-garous. Seulement ça ne laissait que Narcissa déjà mariée et donc son fils, Draco. Draco qui était son filleul et qu'il avait toujours vu comme une espèce de neveu, insupportablement prétentieux à la Malfoy, mais qui restait quand même adorable comme un petit chiot qui fait les 400 coups avant de se frotter contre vos genoux avec des yeux de cocker. Et Draco le considérait aussi comme une sorte d'oncle, moins accommodant sur ses caprices mais un peu plus intéressé par ses problèmes que son père absorbé par les affaires Malfoy. Père qui semblait n'avoir rien à faire des sentiments de son fils unique face à la perspective d'accoler la fortune Prince à la sienne.

Alors que les deux Serpentards se morfondaient sur leur sort dans les appartements du plus vieux, une tornade vint tambouriner à leur porte. Un Severus de fort méchante humeur ouvrit brusquement le battant, se récoltant le poing gauche d'Harry sur sa poitrine alors que le poing droit était crispé sur un parchemin qui lui disait quelque chose.

\- ...

\- Pardon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ?

\- Épousez- moi !

\- Quoi !?

\- Je veux dire, sauvez-moi d'un mariage tout en évitant d'avoir à épouser votre filleul.

Severus ne savait pas dans quel délire nageait Potter mais jugea plus prudent de continuer l'interrogatoire à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois le lion projeté sur le canapé et la porte fermée et dûment verrouillée, il se planta devant le golden boy.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- Remus vient de surprendre une conversation entre Dumbledore et Molly au square. Ils s'inquiétaient de mon manque d'intérêt pour Ginny et envisageaient de signer un contrat de mariage en profitant que je sois encore mineur et que Dumbledore soit mon tuteur magique, si Ginny n'arrivait pas à me séduire d'ici peu. Mais je suis gay et même si je n'était pas célibataire je ne peux pas signer un autre contrat avant vu que je suis mineur. Mais Sirius a fait de moi l'héritier Black alors je tombe sous l'influence du contrat Black-Prince et vous pouvez le finaliser à mon nom vu que vous être majeur.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous serez marié avec **moi** ?

\- Je préfère encore suivre vos cours de potions toute ma vie que d'avoir Ginny comme femme et Molly comme belle-mère.

Urg. L'argument était convaincant. Rien que par pitié pour Potter il était tenté de lui sauvé la mise. Et puis... jetant un œil à Draco, il y vit le même espoir désespéré. Certes il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver lié à Potter, mais il avait encore moins envie de devoir coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme de la famille.

\- Très bien. Expédions la paperasse et après on va discuter de **comment** on va se survivre.

\- Merci parrain. Merci... Potter.

\- Je vais épouser ton parrain, tu peux aussi bien commencer à m'appeler Harry.

Draco fit la grimace mais se résigna vite.

\- D'accord Ha- Harry. Je suppose que tu peux m'appeler Draco.

\- Ok Dray.

\- Hé ! Je n'autorise que mes proches à me donner des surnoms.

\- Bah je vais devenir un peu comme ton oncle, je suis un proche.

\- Suffit ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler. Draco, tu vas m'aider avec la rédaction du contrat.

\- Ok Sev.

Severus se dépêcha de couper court à la lueur amusée qui dansait dans les yeux de Potter.

\- Potter, si vous m'appelez Sev vous passerez votre nuit de noce enchaîné au mur du cachot pendant que votre mari se sera malencontreusement endormi sur le lit en vous oubliant.

\- Compris, _**professeur**_.

La manière dont résonna le "professeur" fit courir un frisson dans le dos de Severus. Le gamin avait dit qu'il était gay se rappela-t-il soudain. Et il avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude de sauter à pieds joints dans les situations dans lesquelles il se retrouvait, qu'elles lui plaisent ou non. Severus préféra se reconcentrer sur le contrat dans l'immédiat. Potter se tint étonnamment sage alors que Severus et Draco discutaient des formulations possibles et de leurs particularités, demandant parfois son avis à l'héritier Black. Une fois mis au propre, relu et revérifié, les 2 concernés signèrent les différentes copies avec l'air grave des décisions qui engagent le sort du monde. Bon, là il ne s'agissait que de leur sort à tous les trois mais c'était leur monde. Les deux plus jeunes s'affalèrent sur le canapé avec un soupir soulagé d'avoir échappé à leur sort, laissant l'aîné s'inquiéter seul des répercutions de cette union.

\- Si vous vous inquiétez de devoir porter mon nom, on peut prendre tous les deux le nom Prince. Comme ça plus de Potter, plus de Black et plus de Snape.

\- Potter...

\- Harry.

\- Tss. **Harry** , avez-vous le moindre sérieux pour la situation présente ? Vous venez de signer un contrat qui vous engage pour la vie.

\- Autant se focaliser sur les avantages plutôt que de pleurer sur des possibilités révolues.

En même temps qu'il parlait sur un ton amusé, Harry ne se gêna pas pour reluquer les formes qui se devinaient sous la simple chemise que le professeur arborait dans ses quartiers privés.

\- Potter, si tu veux draguer mon parrain, tu attendras que je sois parti, merci.

\- Oh mais **Harry** va retenir ses grands élans de séducteur s'il ne veut pas que j'engage sa directrice de maison comme chaperon.

\- Hé ! Faut pas avoir peur, je suis uniquement passif.

Passif mon œil. Enfin ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il lui laisserait le rôle dominant, mais il était sûr que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui sauter activement dessus pour s'empaler tout seul sur l'objet de son désir.

\- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, fiancés ou non, nous sommes toujours professeur et élève. Alors tenez vous à carreau jusqu'au diplôme où je vous colle une ordonnance de non-contact jusqu'au mariage, voire vous consigne au manoir Prince avec des tuteurs.

\- Pff. Z'êtes pas drôle.

\- Si vous vouliez un clown pour mari, il fallait vous arranger pour que Dumbledore écrive le nom d'un des jumeaux Weasley à la place de celui de leur sœur.

\- Comme si ils auraient pu avoir le contrôle de ma fortune en me mariant aux électrons libres de la famille. Et puis je les ai déjà comme collaborateurs, je doute survivre en les ayant comme conjoints.

\- Tiens tiens. Alors comme ça c'est vous qui leur avez fourni leur investissement initial. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de savoir le nom Prince bientôt associé à ce commerce, certes rentable, mais qui se fait un plaisir de répandre le chaos.

\- C'est pas comme si qui que ce soit s'est déjà intéressé à savoir s'ils avaient un associé. Autrement Molly serait déjà venu m'écharper.

\- Espérons pour vous que j'arrive **moi** à me retenir de vous écharper.

\- Je mettrais pas un pied dans votre laboratoire de potion, promis. Et je vous préviendrais quand j'inviterais mes amis.

\- Oh joie, j'imagine déjà une horde de Gryffondors dans un antre Serpentard.

\- Bah, ça vous changera pas des cours dans vos cachots.

\- Justement, je comptais profiter de ma nouvelle fortune pour ne plus avoir à donner de cours à votre bande de babouins braillards et empotés.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez aussi bien avec McGonagall pour reprendre ses expressions.

Severus soupira. Peut-être devrait-il brasser une potion pour rendre son fiancé muet. Et une pour calmer sa libido, rajouta-t-il en le surprenant à le reluquer à nouveau. C'est ça le problème de se retrouver avec un adolescent. Ils ont les hormones en ébullition et ne pensent qu'avec leur bas-ventre. Ou leur ventre tout court comme Weasley n°7 mais il s'égarait. Il avait déjà assez de voir comment il allait gérer Harry, sans se rajouter tout de suite ses amis. Même si il faudrait qu'il prévoit des réserves quand ils viendraient squatter son- **leur** manoir. Mais il devait avouer qu'Harry le surprenait. Où était passé le petit gryffon réfractaire aux Serpentards ? Et il ne semblait avoir AUCUN problème à épouser celui qui l'avait martyrisé tout au long de sa scolarité. Certes il savait à présent que Severus jouait en partie un rôle et qu'il l'avait toujours protégé en coulisse, mais ça n'enlevait rien à son acharnement exagéré du fait de ses préjugés sur le fils de James Potter, non ? Saint Potter avait encore frappé, c'était la seule explication. En bon héros gryffondorien caricatural, il avait totalement absout le pêcheur qu'il était pour lui donner une chance de renaître à une vie d'honneur... et de passer à la casserole. Même si Harry considérait que c'était son rôle en tant que lapin, Severus ne pouvait se départir de l'impression d'être celui qui se ferait cuisiner. Espérons qu'il arriverait à survivre au Survivant.

FIN

mais comme y'en a que ça intéresse :

 **Bonus Manoir Malfoy**

\- Lucius, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon témoin ?

\- Cela aurait été avec joie mais ce n'est pas compatible avec mon rôle d'amener Draco à l'autel.

\- Vu que Draco ne se mariera pas le même jour que moi, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Je vais épouser l'héritier Black.

\- Quel héritier... **Tu vas épouser Potter !?**

 **Bonus Square Grimault**

\- Rémus, j'ai réussi à empêcher la rédaction d'un contrat de mariage entre Ginny et moi !

\- Vraiment ? Je suis soulagé. Comment as-tu réussi ?

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être mon témoin à mon mariage ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as conclu un autre contrat de mariage ?!

\- Si, Lord Prince étant majeur et avec le contrat Black-Prince en cours, j'ai pu signer sans l'accord de mon tuteur magique. Dumbledore va en manger sa barbe.

\- Lord Prin... **Tu vas épouser Severus !?**

 **Bonus invitation Weasley**

\- Tiens, nous avons reçu une invitation pour le mariage de Severus.

\- Ah oui, il va épouser Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ? Une telle différence d'âge, c'est horrible. Je suis heureuse que notre petite Ginny épouse Harry, ils font vraiment un adorable couple.

\- Euh... je crois qu'il y a un problème. Si j'en crois l'invitation c'est Severus qui va épouser Harry.

\- ... **QUOI !?**

 **Bonus tour Gryffondor**

\- Hermione, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour mon mariage.

\- Bien sûr Harry. Mais je n'y connais rien en cérémonie sorcière.

\- Pas de problème, on aura Draco pour ça. Mais je préfère ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que la fouine vient faire dans tout ça ?

\- Oh, Ginny. Et bien c'est le filleul de mon fiancé et un spécialiste des coutumes magique vu son éducation de sang-pur conservateur.

\- **Comment ça TON FIANCÉ !?**

 **Bonus Albubus**

\- Albus, je viens vous remettre ma démission pour la fin de l'année.

\- Ah. Ça ne me réjouit vraiment pas mon garçon, mais je comprends qu'avec vos nouvelles responsabilités... Enfin, j'espère que je trouverais un remplaçant à la hauteur. De votre côté faites attention, Lucius va probablement essayer de profiter de vos nouveaux avantages.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, et je l'ai déjà remis un peu à sa place.

\- Bravo mon garçon, je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous en laisser compter.

\- Certes. À propos pour la cérémonie...

\- De votre mariage ? Je serais honoré de la présider, bien entendu !

\- Merci. Je suis **sûr** que ça fera plaisir à Harry.

\- ...Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Eh bien il s'agit de mon fiancé, bien sûr. Il ne vous l'a pas annoncé ?

C'est avec un faux air inquiet que Severus vint au secours du directeur qui manquait de s'étouffer avec le bonbon au citron qu'il avait avalé de travers. Décidément Harry se révélait de plus en plus Serpentard, avec un petit côté sadique en adéquation avec celui de Severus. Obliger ceux qui avaient voulu les contrôler à assister, voire même participer activement à la cérémonie qui célébrait la défaite de leurs plans, quel meilleur couronnement à leur vengeance ?

 **Bonus nuit de noces**

On y était. Severus allait se faire dévorer par le lion. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il était un homme sûr de lui et dominant, qu'il n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps et ne manquait pas d'expérience... l'air affamé qu'arborait Harry lui donnait l'impression de s'apprêter à mettre le pied au milieu d'une mare remplie de crocodiles. Severus devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas ralentir alors qu'ils approchaient de la chambre nuptiale. Et comme il le craignait, à peine la porte refermée, il se fit plaquer contre celle-ci.

\- Un peu de patience Harry ! Le lit n'est qu'à trois mètres !

\- Hmm... trois mètres pour te défaire de ces encombrantes robes, _Severus_.

Merlin, où était passé le gamin timide et empoté qui n'arrivait pas à inviter Chang au bal ? S'il tenait celui qui avait perverti le golden boy... En attendant il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Il n'allait pas se laisser déshabiller comme une jeune épouse transie ! Même si sa robe était déjà au sol et sa chemise entrouverte, laissant son torse sans protection face aux assauts de son mari. Mari qui s'attaquait aussi à son cou comme un vampire en manque. Severus ne devrait **surtout** pas oublier de jeter un glamour pour cacher les suçons le lendemain. Son honneur était en jeu !

Réussissant à saisir l'un des bras de son futur amant un peu trop enthousiaste, Severus le fit pivoter de manière à le plaquer à son tour contre la porte, mais face à elle de manière à restreindre ses possibilités de mouvements. Ses mains habiles défirent les attaches de vêtements alors que le jeune homme se frottait contre lui en ronronnant comme un lion en rut - ce qu'il était visiblement. Malgré lui, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa propre température monter. Il jeta le lion à demi-dénudé sur le lit pour ne pas risquer de finir par le prendre contre la porte. Et se dépêcha de le rejoindre avant qu'il n'en ressorte comme un lutin de sa boîte. Harry se cambra à sa rencontre, l'enserrant rapidement entre ses jambes écartées. Severus se félicita de connaître un sort de lubrification, il doutait qu'Harry lui laisse le temps de le préparer vu comme il frottait ses fesses contre la verge au garde à vous de son ancien professeur. Et Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir la patience non plus avec tous les phéromones qui semblaient s'échapper de la créature dans ses bras et lui tournaient la tête. Écartant à la va vite les dernière barrières de tissu, il récupéra brièvement sa baguette le temps de jeter un sort puis s'enfonça sans plus d'égard - fortement aidé par les jambes qui s'étaient croisées dans son dos et le poussaient avec force - dans l'antre du griffon.

Harry rejeta la tête dans un hurlement d'extase. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand il serait en train de jouir. Severus serra les dents pour ne pas se répandre comme un puceau éjaculateur précoce. Harry était si serré autour de lui. Il se retira pour échapper à la pression mais replongea à peine sorti, entamant la danse qu'Harry attendait depuis les fiançailles. Et Merlin qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Severus avait peut-être été un peu inquiet de se retrouver marié avec un potentiel satyre, mais à l'instant il trouvait ça largement préférable à être coincé avec un frigidaire ou une oie blanche mal à l'aise. Pas besoin de faire attention, Harry était des plus réceptif et demandeur, et manifestait son plaisir de manière claire et vocale. Ce qui gonflait quelque peu l'égo de Severus. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait un jour le dessus sur ce petit impertinent et que celui-ci en redemanderait ? Avec un léger plaisir sadique, Severus entreprit de le marquer à son tour, tout en saisissant le pénis qui pointait contre son ventre pour le taquiner... et aussi s'assurer de tirer Harry vers le 7e ciel parce que Severus ne pensait plus tenir longtemps. Et il fut satisfait de faire craquer Harry le premier, se lâchant à son tour dans le canal soudain comprimé.

Severus ne put profiter du bien-être post-coïtal que quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne resserre ses muscles autour de lui, faisant tressaillir sa verge qui reprit aussitôt de la rigidité. Ravi de sa réaction, Harry le bascula soudain pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui et se mit aussitôt à le chevaucher avec fougue. Severus se régala de la vue et en profita pour explorer les courbes qui s'agitaient sous son nez. La position était après tout idéale pour partir à la découverte des points faibles de son compagnon. Des informations qui pouvaient se révéler très utiles pour prendre le dessus sur lui... ou le finir plus rapidement parce que Severus n'avait plus l'énergie d'un ado frétillant !

Pour le troisième round, Severus prit les devants et coinça Harry face au matelas pour garder le contrôle - dans la mesure du possible. Difficile de se maîtriser quand Harry resserrait vicieusement ses parois internes à l'improviste. En tout cas la position ne semblait pas lui déplaire alors que Severus le dominait complètement, maintenant ses poignets coincés alors qu'il le prenait comme un animal. Merlin ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant pris son pied ! Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir épuiser son mari s'il voulait pouvoir dormir. De fait, il avait perdu le compte de leurs étreintes et de l'heure quand Harry laissa enfin sa jouissance se fondre dans le sommeil, alors que Severus se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Trente secondes plus tard il n'avait plus conscience de rien.

Après s'être fait assaillir à nouveau au petit matin - façon de parler, il devait être près de midi - Severus décida de se pencher sur les héritages de succube et la manière de les gérer. Au cas où. Il se faisait peut-être des idées mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Parce que là, il avait un peu l'impression qu'il allait y laisser, du moins sa peau, au moins son énergie.

...

Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis mise à écrire un lemon alors qu'il fait 30° ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Bonne nuit

ZombIroko


End file.
